La señora Weasley
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Él, ella y el ascensor del Ministerio de Magia. Un mundo derruido, una esperanza truncada y ahora... esto .:DraMione:. .:OneShot:.


**.¡OHDIOSMÍO! .¿Cómo he llegado al fandom de Harry Potter?**

**...La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro. Yo empecé a leer fics por variar un poco... y me lié. Tal cual. Por eso decidí escribir este oneshot de prueba. Mis lectoras habituales me conocen únicamente como autora de fanfics de _Naruto_, y como ya estaba aburrida (desde hacía bastante, todo hay que decirlo), me he decidido a darle una oportunidad a Potter y compañía.**

**Así que, noticias para propios y extraños:**

**.¿Por qué DraMione? Porque a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, y a mí me gustan ambas cosas. Aunque soy una gran defensora de la recuperación de la figura del héroe ante la imperante y casi absoluta moda del antihéroe, los chicos malos siempre tendrán ese encanto especial. En fin, que me gusta el SasuSaku, para qué voy a daros más detalles. Hermione siempre fue mi personaje preferido de la saga, y nunca me pareció que hiciera buena pareja con Ron (ni Harry con Ginny, pero bueno, Rowling necesitaba una excusa para que todos los protagonistas acabasen siendo una gran familia feliz en el sentido más literal de la expresión), pero para solucionar eso están los fanfics, .¿no? Debo reconocer que al principio me atrajo el H/Hr (lo denominamos así, .¿verdad? Necesito unas lecciones de vocabulario del fandom de HP), pero gracias a ciertos fics, y no quiero señalar, me di cuenta del potencial de Draco (al que por cierto, odiaba cuando me leí los libros). Por cierto, los libros me los leí hace muuucho tiempo, así que sed clementes si comento errores gordos-gordísimos, por favor. Me los quiero releer, y por suerte cuento con documentación virtual llamada Harry Potter Wikia (la inglesa). A ella me remito como principal fuente de documentación.**

**Ya, pero... y entonces, .¿y eso de _La señora Weasley_?**** Ahh, para eso tendréis que leeros el fic. Prometo que no dolerá. Es importante conocer el contexto que tenía armado en mi cabeza: los acontecimientos de _Deathly Hallows_ no han tenido lugar, pero sí que ha habido una guerra que ha durado dos años y pico (el equivalente al séptimo año en Hogwarts y al siguiente) que ha terminado con la derrota de Voldemort a manos de Harry, pero han pasado muchas otras cosas que dejo caer en el fic...**

**Uyuyuyuyuy... ¿Y el rating M? La que avisa no es traidora: este fanfic contiene un LEMON explícito. Si sois menores de dieciocho años, .¡a la cama ahora mismo!**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación... ¡os dejo con _La señora Weasley_!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

**

* * *

****LA SEÑORA WEASLEY**

-He venido a retirar una cantidad de dinero de mi cámara acorazada.

-Por supuesto, señorita. ¿Su nombre?

-Es señora. Señora Hermione Weasley.

El gnomo no se alteró lo más mínimo. Sabía ser discreto, como todos los de su especie, como todo el personal de Gringotts, y además, las vidas de sus clientes no eran asunto suyo. La guerra había cambiado muchas cosas en el mundo de los magos, y aunque El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había sido derrotado muchos años atrás y los mortífagos que le sobrevivieron languidecían en Azkaban, las secuelas de la larga guerra aún podían notarse en los magos y las brujas que pasaban por el banco. El gnomo había visto familias arruinadas, valerosos magos ferozmente mutilados, viudas cargadas de hijos. La normalidad tardaría mucho en llegar todavía. Aquella mujer tan joven, que debía frisar los veinticinco años, sólo era una más.

-.¿Tiene la llave de su cámara, señora Weasley? –Preguntó el gnomo, con indiferencia.

-Por supuesto.

-Muy bien. Sígame.

Hermione se sentó como pudo en el vagón que se adentraba en las entrañas del gigantesco banco de Gringotts. Se alegró, como siempre que salía de casa, de no haberse cruzado con ningún conocido. Desde que muriera Ron tras su apresurada boda en plena guerra, había llevado un luto riguroso, no tanto por él como por todas las personas a las que había perdido, por ese mundo que se le había desmoronado. Muchas veces había tenido la tentación de abandonar todo lo relativo a la magia y regresar con sus padres, que llevaban una vida increíblemente sana y alegre en Australia, a juzgar por las postales que le enviaban puntualmente. Sin embargo, algo la ataba a aquella vida, pero Hermione no tenía claro si era Harry, que tan milagrosamente había sobrevivido por segunda vez a la muerte de Lord Voldemort; Molly Weasley, que pese a los pocos meses que pasó casada con Ron la consideraba una más de la familia, o a su trabajo, si es que podía llamarse trabajo a estar esclavizada como becaria en el Departamento de Asuntos Muggles del Ministerio de Magia. Le constaba que la habían contratado por ser hija de muggles, no por su talento como bruja o sus brillantes notas, y eso le dolía. Le dolía más que muchas otras cosas que debían dolerle más. Habían sido unos años duros.

-Hemos llegado –anunció el gnomo.

Sin decir palabra, la joven se apeó de la vagoneta. La cámara tenía un aspecto imponente, y casi sin querer esbozó una sonrisa irónica que pocos habrían esperado ver en su rostro. Aquélla era la cámara que albergaba las pocas cosas de valor que Ron y ella se habían empeñado en salvar durante la guerra. Y a pesar de que desde fuera pudiese parecer una cueva del tesoro, lo cierto era que dinero había poco. Todo el mundo sabía que los Weasley no nadaban en la abundancia, precisamente, y los años de conflicto no habían contribuido al ahorro. Por suerte, Hermione no era de las que se daban lujos. Entre su patético sueldo como becaria y la pensión de viudedad que le proporcionaba el Ministerio (sonaba muy bien, pero no había empezado a recibirla hasta dos años atrás, cuando los departamentos empezaron a funcionar de nuevo al cien por cien de su capacidad), lograba llegar a fin de mes. Al menos había logrado independizarse; vivir en la Madriguera desde que terminó la guerra –ya hacía seis años, cómo pasa el tiempo- hasta que empezó a cobrar la pensión había sido una verdadera tortura. Molly Weasley no lograba superar la pérdida de su esposo y sus dos hijos, y el ambiente en torno a ella solía ser lúgubre y ominoso. Hermione se marchó porque, aunque no fuese la alegría de la huerta, tampoco estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la viuda doliente que Molly esperaba que fuese la esposa Ron. Sólo tenía veinticinco años, por Merlín. No podía enterrarse en vida.

Sólo veinticinco años... A veces le daba vértigo pensarlo. Echando la vista atrás, le parecía que sus días de Hogwarts, divertidos aunque llenos de peligros, estaban muy cerca y muy lejos al mismo tiempo. Carecía de verdadera perspectiva.

El gnomo se hizo a un lado, invitándola a entrar primera. Ella lo hizo con cautela, y antes de que la criatura alumbrase el interior de la cámara con su pesado farol de bronce, ella había desenvainado la varita y susurrado el hechizo _Lumos_. Un tenue resplandor blanquecino, un tanto espectral, iluminó el interior de la cámara, provocándole un escalofrío. El gnomo se acercó, caminando pesadamente, y la luz de su farol se unió a la que generaba la varita de Hermione. Quedaba poca cosa desde que la joven retirara los escasos recuerdos de su fugaz matrimonio: apenas un montón no demasiado ostentoso de galeones y unos cuantos sickles aglutinaban toda su fortuna. El gnomo le echó una ojeada, impeliéndola a tomar su dinero de una vez, y ella se adelantó en silencio hasta llegar junto a las monedas, que relucían tenuemente bajo la luz de su varita. Con un suspiro, se inclinó sobre el pequeño tesoro y recogió lo que le hacía falta.

De vuelta en la vagoneta, no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Ésa era una de las virtudes que más apreciaba de los gnomos de Gringotts: que no se sentían obligados a llenar el silencio con palabras vacías. Una vez en la sala principal del banco, Hermione se despidió educadamente y se marchó.

Era un día frío en Londres. El viento soplaba con fuerza, trayendo esquirlas de un aguanieve que anunciaba un invierno largo y duro. La joven se arrebujó en su chal negro como la noche, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que sus ropas de duelo se parecían al vestuario de su enemiga, la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange. Se había planteado muchas veces abandonar el luto, diciéndose a sí misma que, aunque Molly lo sobrellevaría mal, la vida continuaba. Sin embargo, cuando entraba a las tiendas de ropa, ya fuesen las del Callejón Diagon o los mercadillos de Candem, se daba cuenta de que no le apetecía vestir algo que no fuese negro. Ni siquiera se encontraba de humor para buscar ropas bonitas que ponerse, así que seguía de luto.

Recorrió a paso vivo el trayecto que separaba Gringotts del Ministerio de Magia, haciendo caso omiso del vendaval que le revolvía el cabello. Como tantas otras veces, fue vagamente consciente de que se cruzaba con otros magos, pero siguió caminando con la vista clavada en el suelo, esperando que nadie que pudiese reconocerla lo hiciese. Odiaba pararse en mitad de la calle y empezar a contarle a algún antiguo compañero de Hogwarts su vida sólo para empezar a darse cuenta de lo deprimente que era al ver las compasivas caras de los demás. Cuando llegaba al Ministerio, donde no trabajaba nadie que conociese (salvo Percy Weasley, pero él era su cuñado), se sintió a salvo de una manera que en otro tiempo la habría avergonzado. Al entrar, saludó al bedel sin detenerse y caminó hasta los ascensores que conectaban todas las plantas del edificio. Entre ellos relucía la placa que anunciaba orgullosamente que se hallaban funcionando con un hechizo en fase experimental que generaba algo muy parecido a la electricidad muggle. La idea había nacido de su difunto suegro, Arthur Weasley, y en memoria suya se había instalado aquel sistema.

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que llegase el ascensor, que pareció demorarse una eternidad. Cuando al fin llegó, la joven bruja tuvo que esperar a que bajasen de él media docena de magos entrados en años que rezongaban por la renovación de los ascensores, aunque Hermione sospechaba que no era más que una excusa para reflejar su rechazo hacia los cambios en general.

Antes de entrar en el ascensor, echó un vistazo para percatarse de que no había nadie disponiéndose a subir. Sólo entonces ocupó una esquina de la cabina y pulsó el botón del piso donde se hallaba su departamento: el octavo. La puerta chirrió al cerrarse, y ella alzó la mirada hacia las luces del ascensor, distraída.

Un golpe en la puerta del ascensor la sacó de su ensimismamiento. No se había cerrado del todo, y volvió a abrirse cuando alguien introdujo una mano en la ranura que quedaba antes de que las dos hojas de la puerta llegasen a juntarse. A Hermione se le cortó la respiración cuando comprobó la identidad de la persona que entró en el ascensor y se colocó junto a ella, distante.

Draco Malfoy no había cambiado demasiado en aquellos seis años: seguía siendo alto y esbelto, con el cabello rubio en el que el término platino adquiría literalidad y con aquellos rasgos afilados de ave rapaz. Le perdió la pista al finalizar la guerra, y al contrario que Harry, cuyo papel en la misma le implicó en la mayor parte de los procesos que se sucedieron tras la caída de Voldemort, Hermione se mantuvo ajena al destino de quienes sobrevivieron, devastada por la muerte Ron, tratando de no asomarse al aterrador vacío que quedaba en su vida tras la contienda en los ratos libres que le dejaba ayudar a Molly Weasley a rescatar su propia vida, aún más destrozada que la de la suya propia. Se sorprendió al descubrir que, durante aquellos largos años, no había pensado en su gran enemigo de Hogwarts ni una sola vez.

-Granger –se limitó a decir él, supuso Hermione que a modo de saludo.

-Malfoy –respondió ella, fría, diplomática. No tenía pensado decir nada más, pero de repente se halló preguntando- .¿Qué haces aquí? –Al menos el tono le salió hostil.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona, algo despectiva.

-Pasar la revisión, Granger. Estoy en libertad vigilada.

No añadió nada más, ni fue necesario: Hermione comprendió que, debido a su juventud en aquellos fatídicos años, probablemente su caso fue revisado y eso le proporcionó un indulto. Si aquellos que le habían juzgado supieran... la manera en que trató a Harry, que ahora era un héroe, a Ron y a ella durante su época de Hogwarts... si sus jueces hubiesen oído las cosas que Malfoy dijo de los magos nacidos de muggles como ella... si el maltrato psicológico fuese considerado un crimen de guerra, Draco Malfoy pasaría a la sombra el resto de su miserable existencia. Hermione frunció los labios, furiosa, y dejó que un intenso silencio se instalase entre ellos. Estaba dispuesta a fingir que no eran más que dos magos normales que se cruzan un día cualquiera en el ascensor del Ministerio de Magia, pero a los cinco segundos se dio cuenta de que tal cosa no era posible. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas llegar cuanto antes. Estar tan cerca de Malfoy resultaba desasosegante a todos los niveles.

-.¿Siempre van tan lentos estos ascensores, Granger? –Preguntó él. Sonaba exactamente igual de burlón y cruel que entonces.

-Sí, así que ten paciencia –respondió ella, que además no pudo resistir la tentación de añadir-. Y es Weasley, no Granger.

Por primera vez, Malfoy se giró hacia ella con expresión sorprendida. Hermione no logró reprimir un cosquilleo de malvada satisfacción al lograr arrancarle de su abanico de expresiones habituales.

-Me cuesta creerlo, aunque supongo que no es tan raro –admitió el joven-. Después de todo, suponía que sólo Potter o él tendrían suficiente valor para casarse contigo. Bueno, también está ese idiota de Longbottom, pero te conozco un poco, y me parece que él no cubre tus estándares de excelencia.

Hermione le asaeteó con la mirada. Detestaba que se metieran con Neville. Siempre le había considerado tan buen amigo como a Harry o a Ron.

-Neville es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú serás nunca –escupió ella.

-.¿Tengo pinta de que ser buena persona se halle entre mis prioridades, Granger? –Había vuelto a decir su apellido de soltera.

-Es Weasley –insistió, orgullosa de ser una de ellos, como si el hecho de estar emparentada con aquella familia reforzase su pertenencia al bando contrario en el que se encontraba Malfoy.

-Qué más da –el joven se encogió de hombros con desdén-. De todas formas está muerto, .¿no?

Hermione se quedó helada. Tenía la sensación de que se le había retirado hasta la última gota de sangre de la cara, y él estaba allí, tan ancho, colocándose los puños de la camisa de seda para que sobresaliesen lo justo por los bordes de su chaqueta, porque le daba igual lo que pudiesen afectarle a otras personas la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Aunque la ausencia de Ron le había pesado como una piedra atada al cuello desde el día en que falleció, el acuerdo tácito entre todos los Weasley de no mencionar tan fatídico acontecimiento le había proporcionado durante aquellos seis años un vago sentimiento de irrealidad. La fría observación de Malfoy fue como un mazazo que la hiciera estamparse contra el frío suelo de la realidad. Tardó aún unos segundos en articular una frase:

-En ocasiones me pregunto si alguien como tú sabe lo que significa querer a alguien aparte de sí mismo.

El ascensor traqueteó, y un sonido metálico golpeó el exterior de la cabina. Malfoy giró lentamente el cuello en dirección a Hermione, con sus ojos reluciendo como espadas recién afiladas.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Granger –fue su única respuesta.

El ascensor se detuvo en seco. Una triple campanilla sonó dentro del ascensor, seguida por una voz femenina: "Informamos que ha habido un fallo en el suministro. Éste se reiniciará en unos instantes. Por favor, mantengan la calma. Repetimos..."

-.¿Cuántos "instantes" vamos a estar encerrados aquí? –Inquirió Malfoy.

-No lo sé, pero puedes creerme: estar encerrada contigo me repugna tanto como a ti –respondió ella, sin mirarle.

-Genial. Cuanto antes me exijas que me disculpe por haberte recordado la muerte de Weasley, antes podré negarme, Granger –la provocó.

La bruja se giró hacia él, iracunda:

-Creía conocer los límites de tu insensibilidad, pero hoy te estás pasando. No esperaba que fueses amable, pero un respeto para los muertos es lo único que pido. ¡Y es Weasley! –Insistió por tercera vez, gritando.

Con un ágil movimiento, Malfoy arrinconó a Hermione en una de las esquinas del estrecho ascensor.

-No vi por ningún sitio ese cacareado respeto tuyo hacia los muertos cuando murió mi padre, Granger, así que no esperes que yo lo tenga por alguien que nunca me resultó simpático. Y por cierto –le cogió la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar y le obligó a alzar la mirada hacia su rostro, a tan poca distancia del suyo propio que podía notar la respiración del joven barriéndole las mejillas-, pienso seguir llamándote Granger te pongas como te pongas, así que ve asumiéndolo.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

-.¿Por qué? –Preguntó, sin zafarse.

-Porque... –Malfoy hizo una pequeña pausa, como si vacilase entre responder o no. Finalmente se decantó por la primera opción: bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un sibilante susurro que su voz hizo sonar extraordinariamente grave- no soporto la idea de pensar que te casaras con Weasley.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante su confesión, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a plantearse qué era lo que significaba realmente, Malfoy la besó en la boca.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si esperase que, al abrirlos, todo, Malfoy, el ascensor, su traje de luto, hubiese desaparecido. Sin embargo, aún podía sentir la presión de sus labios furiosos, el calor que emanaba del brazo apoyado en la pared del ascensor a pocos centímetros de ella, el candente rastro que dejaba su otro brazo en torno a su cintura. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que, tras seis años llorando la muerte de Ron, ella misma había sido una muerta en vida. Tuvo la certeza de que todas las personas a las que conocía la repudiarían si se enteraban de lo que estaba haciendo...

Al cuerno con todos ellos. Con todo.

La joven rodeó el cuello del mago con las dos manos y separó los labios, permitiéndole que hiciera del beso algo más íntimo. Cuando Malfoy le introdujo la lengua en la boca, ahogó un gemido que la avergonzó al oírse, sobre todo cuando pasó revista a toda velocidad a los besos que le había dado a Ron y comprobó que ninguno la había excitado así.

Tal vez la razón fuese que estaba prohibido. Hermione no lo tenía claro. En realidad, en aquellas circunstancias, no tenía nada claro, salvo que volvía a sentirse viva tras seis años de silencio, como un caudal seco por el que un buen día vuelve a correr un río.

Hermione separó delicadamente el cuello de la camisa de Malfoy y le enterró las uñas en la nuca. Entonces fue él quien gimió, aunque fue más bien un gruñido acompañado de unas palabras que sonaron hastiadas y crueles como siempre que le hablaba, pero con un sorprendente matiz nuevo que la desconcertó:

-Maldita sea, Granger.

Oh, Merlín... La joven se halló deseándole intensamente. Aquello empezaba a ser grave. Seis años sin sentir deseo sexual alguno y tenía que ser con Malfoy en aquel ascensor parado entre dos pisos del Ministerio de Magia. Parecía una viñeta de _Brujas pícaras_, el cómic erótico que leían Fred y George durante su sexto años en Hogwarts (bueno, le constaba que Harry y Ron lo habían hojeado también en alguna ocasión). La comparación le dio vergüenza, pero cuando Malfoy le presionó el muslo por encima de la ropa con la mano abierta, se le olvidó. Reconoció la erección que abultaba en los pantalones del joven que una vez la insultara desde su altiva Slytherin, y no pudo evitar sentirse poderosa.

-Déjame follarte, Granger –susurró él a su oído.

El hecho de que le estuviera pidiendo permiso despertó en ella un regocijo que estuvo a punto de hacerla estallar en carcajadas. Él, exigente, se acercó más a ella, rozándole los muslos con su pulsante erección.

-Pídemelo con propiedad –ordenó ella. No podía resistir la tentación de propasarse un poco gracias a su recién adquirido poder sobre él.

Malfoy apretó los dientes, endureciendo la mandíbula. Dentro de su cabeza oía claramente la voz de su padre aleccionándole con voz dura, como cuando era niño: _"Los magos nacidos de muggles son escoria, Draco, sangresucia. Tienen las venas llenas de suciedad, y su extinción sería más compasiva de lo que todos esos filántropos de Hogwarts quieran hacerte creer"_. El joven entornó los ojos para observar a su vieja enemiga de Gryffindor, una de aquellas sangresucias a las que tanto había despreciado. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo dentro de aquel ascensor le haría merecedor del título a Traidor a la Sangre del Año, pero francamente, le daba igual. Sólo podía pensar en la altiva y marisabidilla Hermione Granger de ojos oscurecidos por el deseo en aquel instante precioso en que el tiempo parecía detenido entre el doloroso ayer y el terrible presente. Malfoy chasqueó la lengua, como si aquello fuese un incómodo trámite, y cedió:

-Déjame follarte... Weasley.

-Señora Weasley para ti, Malfoy –respondió Hermione, arrastrando lentamente la última palabra.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque más que un beso pareciese una batalla contenida en sus bocas, pues el mago había la había inmovilizado y le mordía los labios; Hermione le correspondía de la única manera que era capaz: moviendo ligeramente la pierna, de manera que su muslo frotase la erección de Malfoy. Aquella tortura se volvía insoportable, demasiado excitante para sus pocos templados nervios. Las luces del ascensor parpadearon y la cabina pareció vibrar un momento, como preparándose para volver a ponerse en movimiento. Los labios de los dos magos se separaron un segundo y ambos contuvieron la respiración, atentos al ascensor. Sin embargo, éste no se movió ni un centímetro. La bruja miró a los ojos grises del joven y murmuró:

-No volverás a tener una oportunidad como ésta. Aprovéchala.

Él, en vez de responder, la besó con furia, como si el tiempo fuese agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Tiró de la larga falda negra que cubría las piernas de Hermione, tarea que se le antojó interminable, ya que la joven llevaba un vestido hasta los pies, pero se vio recompensado al descubrir las medias a medio muslo negras semitransparentes con rayas verticales ligeramente más oscuras que lucía, su única concesión a la coquetería.

-.¿Te has propuesto seducirme esta mañana, Granger? –Preguntó Malfoy, con voz ronca.

-Claro –replicó ella, sarcástica-, he decidido tomar Malfoys para desayunar.

Él la besó una vez más, y la cabina del ascensor volvió a vibrar. Las manos del mago se perdieron bajo la falda de Hermione. Ella se agarró a las solapas de la túnica del Slytherin, respirando pesadamente mientras él tanteaba su ropa interior, buscando los bordes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que unas manos masculinas llegaran allí dentro por última vez. Un tenue rubor comenzó a cubrir las mejillas de Hermione, cosa que a Malfoy no le pasó desapercibida:

-.¿Te gusta que te toque? –Preguntó, provocador.

Ella se esforzó al máximo en recuperar la compostura y contestar:

-Es obvio que sí, Malfoy.

Él torció el gesto. Oírla llamarle por su apellido empezaba a crisparle los nervios. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué demonios tenía que hacer para que dejara de dirigirse a él pronunciando su apellido de forma tan mezquina (aunque todo el mundo lo hacía sonar así, empezaba a sospechar que no era cosa de los Gryffindor con delirios de grandeza, sino que se debía a la propia combinación de letras del apellido Malfoy), pero sospechaba que tan sólo recibiría una merecida respuesta irónica, de manera que se propuso lograr que Hermione Granger gritase su nombre de pila. Sabía que resultaría inadecuado que lo hiciese en aquellas circunstancias, dentro de un ascensor en el Ministerio de Magia, pero eso no eran sino matices que hacían aún más interesante la situación.

Sin deshacerse todavía de las bragas de Hermione, la acarició en el centro mismo del placer. Ella echó la cabeza atrás, jadeando. Al joven se le pasó por la cabeza una observación que no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-Imagino que pasar por la vicaría con Weasley le proporcionó ciertas obligaciones sobre tu satisfacción marital –dejó caer.

Ella respondió sin recato:

-Si lo que estás insinuando es si me acosté con él, sí lo hice.

No añadió nada más, pero el reto ya estaba en el aire.

-Voy a hacerte ver las estrellas, señora Weasley –gruñó Malfoy, mordiéndole la barbilla.

Apartó con los dedos las braguitas e introdujo sus dedos en el sexo de ella. La joven gimió y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Draco, inclinando la cabeza sobre el cuello del mago. Él sentía cerca, muy cerca, el ardiente aliento de Hermione. Cuando atrapó el clítoris de la joven entre los dedos, notó cómo ella contraía las nalgas de manera inconsciente. Ella seguía acurrucada allí, tan cerca, que él sólo tuvo que sacar la lengua para sentir en ella la trémula carne del lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione. Sabía que la estaba conduciendo al orgasmo con tan sólo la mano derecha, y aunque sentía que él mismo estaba a punto de estallar, aunque todo su cuerpo gruñía de insatisfacción mal reprimida, saber que podía lograr derretir aquel témpano de hielo llamado Hermione Granger (o Weasley, qué más daba) con una sola mano le llenaba de ese orgullo tan propio de él.

No obstante, cuando casi podía tocar el clímax de ella con la punta de los dedos, apartó la mano. Ella gimió de frustración, y en ese instante se balanceó el ascensor, que subió unos centímetros y luego volvió a detenerse. Los dos magos esperaron en vilo, sin moverse, como liebres que se saben observadas por un depredador.

Malfoy se volvió hacia Hermione y le preguntó, cínico:

-.¿Qué vas a hacer si llega alguien y se encuentra a la brillante prefecta de Gryffindor maullando como una gata en celo, Granger?

Era una buena pregunta, pero ella no se amilanó:

-.¿Qué harás tú si llega alguien y se encuentra al heredero pura sangre de la egregia familia Malfoy temblando de deseo por una sangresucia como yo? –Preguntó ella.

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Le sostuvo la mirada, estupefacto, furioso, eufórico, todo al mismo tiempo. Y entonces volvieron a besarse, salvajes, como si se estuvieran peleando. Ella le asía del cuello y le atraía hacia sí, posesiva, mientras él la sostenía por los muslos, casi cogiéndola en brazos.

-Vamos, hazlo, Malfoy –jadeó ella entre beso y beso-. Llévame al límite.

Y él, excitado como nunca antes, desesperado porque uno de sus hemisferios la odiaba mientras el otro la deseaba de una forma casi animal, rugió y le arrancó las braguitas de un tirón. Apenas le llevó un par de segundos descubrir su miembro erecto y embestir entre las caderas de Hermione Granger.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y se echó hacia atrás cuanto pudo, alzó los brazos y se agarró a la moldura decorativa que sobresalía apenas diez centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Malfoy sostuvo con fuerza los muslos de la joven viuda y volvió a embestir con rudeza, clavando la espalda de ella en la pared del ascensor. Podía oler el sudor de ambos mezclarse en la enrarecida atmósfera de aquel cubículo de uno por uno. Embistió varias veces, venciendo las resistencias de Hermione, proporcionándole tanto placer con cada golpe que su voz era un gemido constante. Había cruzado las pantorrillas a la espalda del Slytherin y ni siquiera se había percatado de que uno de sus zapatos se le había salido y había caído al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Allí sólo estaban ella, él, y sus cuerpos fundiéndose en la soledad del ascensor averiado.

El orgasmo volvía a aproximarse, como una plaga letal dispuesta a devorarles, y Malfoy, gozoso, embistió con más fuerza, tratando de formular un hechizo hiciese desaparecer la ropa de la joven Gryffindor, pero no era capaz de enhebrar dos palabras mentalmente y mucho menos que resultaran coherentes. Era demasiado tarde para eso, en cualquier caso.

El clímax llego para ambos al mismo tiempo, y Hermione se oyó gritar:

-.¡Draco!

Entonces, el ascensor traqueteó por última vez y se puso en marcha de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, Hermione vio al otro lado a la secretaria del Departamento de Revisión de Expedientes Penitenciarios, la siempre impresionable Adelaide Greene, que estrujaba en las manos un pañuelo.

-.¡Por fin ha llegado! –Exclamó, y la joven bruja no supo si se refería a ella o a Malfoy, que era el que se bajaba en aquella planta. La señorita Greene añadió-. Han tardado mucho en arreglar el ascensor, nos preguntábamos si estaría bien. Ah, señor Malfoy, al fondo a la derecha, le están esperando...

Él asintió con la cabeza, seco y cortés, salió del ascensor y enfiló por el pasillo sin despedirse de ninguna de las dos. De espaldas, con la pesada túnica negra ribeteada en seda verde contrastando con su pálido cabello engominado hacia atrás, parecía el mismo que había sido más de diez años atrás, cuando fueron alumnos en Hogwarts.

Malfoy recorrió en silencio el corredor vacío, con el suelo encerado tan pulido que el reflejo de la luz que entraba desde el ventanal del fondo iluminaba todo el pasillo. Tenía la mirada fija al frente, fingiendo que nada podía alterar su calma, aunque todos sus demonios, y eran muchos, estuvieran bulléndole por dentro.

Por suerte, él era un Malfoy. Frialdad era su segundo nombre. O al menos ésa era la idea.

-.¿Ha sufrido algún percance? –Oyó la voz de Adelaide Greene a lo lejos.

-No, todo ha ido bien, pero creo que subiré andando hasta mi departamento –respondió Hermione, neutra.

-Francamente, me preocupaba lo que pudiera sucederle –le confió la secretaria, con voz llorosa-. No ha provocado ni un solo altercado desde que cayó Quien-usted-sabe, pero se cuentan cosas horribles de él.

Hermione tardó unos instantes en responder, y lo hizo de forma muy breve:

-Lo sé.

El mago llamó a la pesada puerta de madera con los nudillos. El enclenque funcionario que se ocupaba de los informes como el suyo le abrió la puerta bajo la estoica mirada del Auror que garantizaba su seguridad durante las visitas de los criminales como Draco.

-He oído que el ascensor se ha averiado –dijo el funcionario, a modo de saludo.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y agregó:

-Sí, he pasado un rato encerrado.

-.¿Cuánto tiempo? –Quiso saber el Auror, mirándole con sospecha.

El joven le lanzó una mirada heladora mientras por su cabeza pasaban, concentradas, todas las emociones que había sentido en el ascensor.

-No he contado los minutos, tendrá que disculparme –dijo, sarcástico-. Pero si la intriga va a quitarle el sueño, pregúntele a la señorita Granger. Ella estaba encerrada conmigo.

El funcionario le miró, dudoso.

-.¿Granger? Granger… No me suena nadie con ese nombre que trabaje en el Ministerio, señor Malfoy –pareció disculparse.

Sin embargo, el Auror cuadró los hombros.

-Cómo se nota que eres un novato, Lewis –chasqueó la lengua con displicencia y explicó-. Granger es el apellido de soltera de la señora Weasley.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de refilón. ¿Había acudido aquel tipo a Hogwarts en la misma época que ellos y por eso conocía aquel detalle? Ahora que lo pensaba, desconocía el nombre de aquel tipo que siempre estaba allí, inmóvil como una estatua, vigilando que los criminales no se pasasen de la raya.

En contraste con el Auror, el funcionario Lewis parecía un pez fuera del agua, pues le resultaba complicado pasar demasiado rato sin moverse.

-Ah, sí, la señora Weasley. Es viuda, .¿verdad? –Preguntó, como tratando de crear conversación.

-Eso creo –respondió el Slytherin, esquivo.

-Me encantaría conocerla mejor –confesó Lewis, tomando asiento junto a su mesa de trabajo. Sus ojos tenían una expresión soñadora, e interiormente, Malfoy apostó a que aquel pardillo era un Hufflepuff, o un Ravenclaw quizá. No, parecía que tuviese demasiadas luces. Más bien Hufflepuff-. Es atractiva, .¿no te parece?

-No es mi tipo –se limitó a responder el Auror, al que se había dirigido.

-Yo la encuentro interesante. Hay algo… melancólico en ella –comentó Lewis.

El Auror resopló.

-Es viuda –le recordó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Lewis le lanzó una mirada de desmayo.

-Ya lo sé –recalcó las palabras-. El otro día vi su expediente. ¡Las notas más altas de su promoción en Hogwarts! .¿Cómo es posible que tenga semejante puesto? –No añadió un "de mierda" al final, pero se sobreentendía. El Auror se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que estaba harto de escuchar la charla del funcionario. Draco se preguntó si ese tipo no era consciente de que estaba verbalizando sus pensamientos demasiado a la ligera-. Tan triste y tan brillante… Es fascinante, la señora Weasley.

El Slytherin clavó la mirada en las juntas de las baldosas de piedra de la sala con aire ausente.

-Sí –admitió-, es fascinante.

* * *

**Sí, es verdad: no hay un FIN al final de este fic, como suele haberlo en todos mis oneshots. Eso se debe a que le he dado muchas vueltas, y podría ser el inicio de algo más largo. Además, sería todo un reto para mí: la edad de los personajes y su situación es completamente distinta a la de mis fics de _Naruto_, el punto de partida no es el habitual y me encantaría hacer evolucionar el tono inicial de drama hacia algo más cómico (me lo paso mejor escribiendo comedia, para qué nos vamos a engañar). Pero eso sí: todo depende del tiempo que tenga y sobre todo, de los reviews que reciba. Así que ya sabéis, espero vuestras opiniones, porque quiero saberlo todo: si os ha gustado, si lo habéis aborrecido, si queréis un Draco por Navidad o si vosotras le habríais tirado por el hueco del ascensor. Pero sobre todo, quiero saber si os ha parecido tan intenso como pretendí que quedara al escribirlo.**

**.¡Gracias a todas por leerme!  
**


End file.
